Un hombre, un traidor, una historia
by y0misma
Summary: Dice el refrán que la historia debe repetirse porque la primera vez no le prestamos atención... ¿eso se aplicará, también, en éste caso?  AU


**_Idea de fic que tengo hace mucho tiempo, ojalá resulte. _**

**_Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la idea (y algunos personajes de la era antigua), lo demás es de J.K.R_**

**_No está beteado, cualquier error me avisan._**

**_Advertencias: Habrá guerra, habrán insultos a judíos(porque así era la cosa en la guerra), habrán muchas cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo, pero que son necesarias para el desarrollo de la trama.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Año 79, d.C.<p>

Las personas corrían y gritaban con desesperación. No podían creer lo que estaba pasando, no tuvieron advertencia alguna. Los niños se aferraban a sus madres en busca del único refugio que les quedaba. Las mujeres cerraban los ojos y oraban a cualquiera de los dioses en los que creían, para que nada malo les sucediera. Y los hombres rogaban para que nadie se diera cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

El olor a azufre impregnaba el aire, pero aún así nadie pudo saber con certeza qué fue lo que pasó para que tal destrucción se llevara a cabo.

Muchas personas quisieron culpar a la naturaleza y su poder destructivo. No era demasiado lógico que algo que estuvo dormido durante tanto tiempo, despertase de un día para otro sin previo aviso y aún así mantuvieron esa teoría.

_Buscaba algún lugar para esconder a su pequeño. No quería que nada malo le pasara, no podía permitirlo. _

_Corría de un lado a otro, viendo al interior de las casas, en las cuevas de por ahí. En algún lugar tenía que esconderlo para que así pudiese sobrevivir a eso tan terrible que se les venía encima. _

_Se metieron en una pequeña cueva y lo abrazó con fuerza. Era su niño, el pequeño regalo que le habían mandado los dioses para equilibrar la felicidad del hogar, la de ella y de su marido. _

_Lo miró una vez más e instintivamente lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. Era tan pequeño e inocente. ¿Por qué la naturaleza querría llevárselo? ¿Qué cosa tan mala podría haber hecho un niño de dos años como para sufrir algo así?_

_Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear una antigua canción de cuna mientras mecía suavemente a Théony en sus brazos. Algo dentro de su cuerpo le decía que la muerte sería inevitable y aún así prefería que su hijo estuviese profundamente dormido para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo…_

1922

Y Ahora, 1843 años después, las personas volvían a correr, los niños volvían a refugiarse en sus madres y el olor a azufre una vez más inundaba el aire.

La historia se repetía.

La misma destrucción y el mismo daño ocurrido en ésa pequeña ciudad de Italia, volvía a azotar con más fuerza ciudades alemanas.

_Corrió desesperada con su hijo en brazos. Tenía que ocultarlo, dejarlo a salvo antes de que el final fuese inminente. Era lo único que podía hacer por él: asegurarse de que sobreviviría._

_Lo escondió dentro de una caja de metal, lo suficientemente grande como para que un niño de dos años cupiera de manera cómoda, le dio un último beso y cerró la puerta. _

_Sabía que no todos morirían ese día, que sólo iban tras los marcados, los que no tenían derechos. Por eso buscó a una mujer que no estuviese marcada y le pidió, de una madre a otra, que cuidara a su pequeño, que lo protegiera y mantuviera vivo el recuerdo de que sus padres lo amaban más que nada en el mundo._

¿Estaba la naturaleza despertando nuevamente? No había otra explicación para lo que ocurría, ninguna que fuese lógica, ninguna que un muggle pudiese explicar. Un muggle que desconocía la magia y todo el poder de destrucción que ésta podía tener en manos equivocadas.

Y en medio del caos, un nombre comenzó a escucharse. Un nombre que haría temblar a muchos. El nombre de un hombre que, sin saber cómo, tenía la sombra de otro tras él; una sombra de ojos como los de una serpiente, de piel pálida y con ideas sobre la pureza que comenzó a adoptar como propias…

Un hombre llamado Hitler. Una sombra llamada Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si funciona la idea (y mi muso se niega a abondanarme otra vez), continuaré la historia. Ojalá les guste. <em>**

**_¿Críticas? Galletitas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo será bienvenido._**


End file.
